Oh how he misses her tonight
by Zazu Aristo
Summary: They miss each other, in every way possible. (might develop into multi-chapter romance/adventure)


**I own nothing.**

* * *

Caroline misses him, in every way possible.

She misses his damningly attractive British accent, his annoying I-told-you-so smirks and the way his eyes turned coal black when he pulled her close for a slow dance. She misses being the center of his attention, the sole subject of his paintings, his own personal damsel in distress.

She keeps reminding herself that she would never become one of the many foolish moths to the flame that is named Niklaus Mikaelson. But ever since he left Mystic Falls, she has been wondering, constantly, what would have happened had she given in to his charms. He is the combination of everything she fears and desires. Adventures, risks, a strange new world waiting to be discovered. To love him, she will have to break out of her teenage self, let go of her insecurities, and thrive to become the woman he sees her as. Would they wake up to each other every morning and plan their next conquer together? Would he take her to every romantic city: Paris, Rome, Milan… and place all that the world has to offer on a silver platter? Would she stand by him against all odds and take her place beside the most powerful creature on earth?

More often than not, she wonders if she has missed her chance for epic love, if it's even possible for her to meet another, as strong, complex and intriguing as Klaus. It is one thing to fall in love. It's another to feel someone else fall in love with you, and to feel a yearning towards that love, a yearning so strong that it takes everything you have, all your self-control and restraint, not to utterly surrender.

Yet it seems that surrendering is the only thing she is capable of doing right now. (Damn those dimples.) Oh how she misses him tonight.

* * *

Klaus misses her, not all-consuming, but already too much for his liking.

He misses her soft blonde curls and her blue eyes, her ringing laughters and how she scowled with frustration at every poorly planned social event. He misses being her "distraction mission", her sole subject of complaint, her own personal savior.

He keeps reminding himself that he is the big bad original hybrid and that he doesn't need the attention of a naïve teenage vampire. There are millions of blondes wherever he goes, who would crumble within seconds at his devious charms. Even before he decided to leave Mystic Falls for good, he wondered, constantly, what would have happened had she given in to his charms. She is the combination of everything he fears and desires. Trust, hope, the tender corner in his heart that no one dares to visit. No one, it seems, besides Ms. Caroline Forbes. The flicker of light he saw in her at first glance has transformed, as he began to get closer to her, into a tenacious flame. Would he have the chance to take her to his bed every night and hold her in his arms? Would she let him hand her all that the world has to offer on a silver platter? Would he have her beside him as he rages war on his enemies, knowing that whatever happens, they will still have each other at the end of the day?

More often than not, he wonders if he has missed his one chance at true love, if it's even possible for him to open up to another, as strong, as compassionate and as alive as Caroline. It is one thing to fall in love. It's another to love someone the way a drowning man wants air, so intensely that it would destroy him if he ever had her and then lost her on the way. Klaus has lived for a very very long time. And during that time he had always believed that love was nothing but a shout into the void, a means to an end, a path to self-destruction and weakness.

Well, self-destruction has never been too far away from his life. Oh how he misses her tonight.

* * *

**Accept requests! (haven't come up with any fun authentic plots yet LOL) Might develop into a series of one-shot drabbles. Who knows? If anything marvelous comes up, maybe even a multi-chapter Adventure/Romance! R&R please!**


End file.
